Naruto's Family
by broken tiger
Summary: Naruto and the gang get moved to Suna for a mission by Tsunade. They have to pretend to be two normal families, that's easy right, WRONG! Jealousy, Romance, and of course Action. Will they pass the mission or fail. Naruhina Sasusaku Nejiten HIATUS


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED**

**_****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: HUH

"So granny, why'd you call us here?" Naruto asked putting his feet onto Tsundes desk.

"Naruto get you damn feet off of my desk." Tsunade pushed his feet off.

"I called you all in here for a mission. You all will have a part in the assignment. Neji and Tenten you're going to be the parents of Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura you're going to be the parents of him." Tsunade pointed to the boy who was now playing with a pen that he had found on the desk.

"Hi." Naruto said plainly waving his hand once she mentioned him. Hinata giggled.

"So why do we have to be the parents?" Neji asked with his arms crossed.

"Right, you're going to get some information about something going on in Suna. And we don't want to look suspicious. Don't worry there's a house there, all paid for and of course food, clothes, but you will have to buy some new furniture." Finished Tsunade.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently standing up.

"Before you leave, Hinata and Naruto, you have to go to the academy in Suna."

"WHAT, EVEN IN A MISSION I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down with fists raised.

After Naruto had calmed down, the gang traveled to Suna to find the place that they're staying at.

"Hey Sakura, I have an idea! You know for role playing, my daughter should have a major crush on your son, but he is too dense to notice." Tenten told Sakura while they were walking at the end of the group.

"Who's the son?" Naruto asked hearing about Tenten's idea. Hinata was blushing blood red. Sakura giggled.

"No, I'm serious, whose the son?" Naruto asked trying to figure it all out.

'Poor Hinata, he is just too dense.' Tenten and Sakura both thought letting a sigh out.

Later on when they had reached the house

"Well there is an orange room, red room, blue room, and a purple room, that we can sleep in." Sasuke stated as he walked downstairs from the upstairs inspection. "Sakura and me will get the blue room."

Sakura blushed a little knowing that she would be sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke.

"Tenten and I will get the red room." Neji called walking up the stairs to see his and Tentens new room.

Tenten blushed hearing that she was going to be sharing the same bedroom as Neji.

'I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun doesn't want a purple room, so I'll take it.' Hinata thought walking into the purple room.

"YES I GET THE ORANGE ROOM." Naruto yelled to the ones that were left in the living room Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Shut-up dob- I mean son." Sasuke started to say, but caught himself in time. You never know who could be listening, even though Sasuke hated calling Naruto his son.

"Oh shit, you two have to go to school." Tenten shouted looking at the time it was 8:45, and their school starts at nine. Neji and Hinata had both came in when she said that.

"Tenten watch your language around the young ones." Neji scolded Tenten playfully while smirking.

Naruto just glared at Neji who continued to smirk. 'Young ones my ass' Naruto thought angrily.

"Let's go to school Naruto." Hinata told him as she grabbed her new backpack and waited for Naruto to get going. After Naruto finished glaring he grabbed his backpack and left with Hinata. Then there were four.

"Well now we have the house to ourselves." Sasuke said looking around the place.

"Well I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go buy furniture and maybe some new clothes. Tenten want to come?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the purse full of money that Tsunade had given them.

"Sure." Tenten quickly grabbed her purse and headed out with Sakura to god knows where. Then there were two.

"Want to go train." Sasuke asked the Hyuuga who was standing a couple feet in front of him.

Neji just shrugged his shoulders. Both of them went to go find a good place to spar in.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review and any suggestions will be nice!!**


End file.
